


The Holly King Cometh

by sassy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealousy, M/M, Ritual Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at Hogwarts for eighth year, Harry and Draco finally find something in common. Each does what he can to revive a very ill Severus Snape, but what happens when no one remembers to tell Severus the plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holly King Cometh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenadragon_xoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/gifts).



Halloween had come and gone without incident for the first time in years, but Severus wondered how long peace would last if _they_ kept sitting together.

He was resting in front of the library's large windows, attempting to appease Poppy. She insisted that he would benefit from sunshine. He'd refused to go outside, and if that was, in part, due to his inability to make the journey unassisted, no one needed to be the wiser.

He'd discovered with his daily visits that Irma appeared to have given up overseeing the students because she never would've allowed him and James Potter to sit at the same table, even if they could've managed it without hexing each other.

All logical reasoning aside, it couldn't be ignored that Potter and Draco were tucked away like lovers at a table in the corner, whispering and scheming up something horrible no doubt.

He pretended to read while he watched them. Draco looked uncertain, but Potter was decided. That chin of his was stuck out, jaw set. It was a telling sign that he was being his stubborn self again.

Draco flipped through a book, showing Potter a page, but Potter shook his head. He pulled something out of his pocket. Stones? Runes? It was hard to tell, but whatever it was had Draco rethinking his opinion.

Severus felt like a voyeur, like an old man spying on two gorgeous young men up to no good. But what he was observing didn't have a whiff of sensuality to it. He didn't like that he couldn't read the situation.

Potter was impatiently nibbling his quill, watching Draco roll the stones around in his hands. When Draco nodded his assent, Potter gifted him with a dazzling smile, the sort he reserved for special people, a smile that Severus had no hope of ever having directed towards himself.

A queasy feeling gripped him that had nothing to do with his Nagini-inflicted condition. Sunshine wouldn't do him or his throat any good, if the view on offer made him lose his lunch.

The two went back to perusing through books. Potter was scribbling furiously; Severus nearly snorted, thinking of Potter having the patience for research. Draco was reading more intently, occasionally stopping to gaze off into the distance, perhaps contemplating his good fortune at having Potter as a study companion.

Severus adjusted the bandage on his throat, wincing as it clung to his still unhealed flesh. He'd had enough adolescent drama for one day and might as well go to the infirmary to have Poppy change his bandages and reassure her that, yes, he was taking sun.

Taking sun made him sound like a hapless maiden who needed carrying about from one place to another. Severus's mood faded further as he thought of how soon he might require just that sort of support.

**

Harry saw Professor Snape leave the library and kicked at Draco's foot. "Did you see him holding his throat? He seems to be in a lot more pain than before."

Draco looked up from his Potions text just in time to see their professor slip out the double doors. "The last time I visited him he looked paler. I'm glad you agreed to let me help you with some of this. St Mungo's has given up. They're not even trying to help him anymore."

Harry nodded and bit his lip. While he was no stranger to insurmountable odds, this latest task he'd given to himself had never felt more daunting. "Do you think we should start meeting up on the weekends, too? We only have so much time. I'm thinking a couple more months at most."

"Sure. I can slip away, but I still think you should tell Granger."

Harry frowned. He felt guilty keeping his friends in the dark, but he had to do this alone. "You know I can't. Hermione would take over the research. She wouldn't be able to help herself."

"You could try telling her no, setting some boundaries."

Harry shrugged and selected a new book on runes. "This is hard enough without trying to control her, and besides, I want to be the one who figures it out. This is my project." Draco discussed theory and offered suggestions, but he never tried to take the lead.

"Besides, can you imagine how jealous she'd be if she knew I'd been awarded an automatic O on my Defence N.E.W.T. for defeating Voldemort and was using the DADA class time to study for my Defence mastery? She thinks I'm taking the test in June."

"Potter, I'm not saying you're wrong. It's just that I want to give Severus his best chance."

Harry jerked his head up and scowled. "Look, I know what's at stake. I suggested we get together on the weekends for a reason, but this is my mastery. I have to be the one who does the work. Chances are I would have asked Hermione for help with the potion stuff, but you're here and just as good with potion theory." Tapping his fingers against the table, he added, "Are you trying to say you don't want to help anymore?"

Draco gave him a sideways glance. "Stop overreacting. That's not what I meant and you know it. You're being defensive, and you know I'm best suited to helping you. I know much more about Healing than Granger."

Draco was in the library every day at the same time as Harry because he'd refused to sign up for DADA, saying that he needed to focus on Potions and Herbology. He wanted to become a Healer, and as long as he had the necessary N.E.W.T.s in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, he didn't need DADA to qualify.

Harry thought that Draco wasn't in DADA because he wanted to be as far away from anything that reminded him of the war as he could, but he wasn't going to say that. Instead he thought it better to change the subject. "Then let's work instead of fight. I think we should add yarrow to the potion."

 

ᛉᚢᛚᛜᛉᚢᛚᛜᛉᚢᛚᛜ

 

Harry and Draco walked as quickly as they could towards the forest without drawing attention. They'd wasted their Saturday morning trying to get away from their friends.

Ron and Hermione should have been off snogging, but instead they were wondering where Harry was spending his free time, gently prying for information with good -if inconvenient- intentions.

Draco had an equally hard time persuading Blaise to believe that, yes, he did need to spend the day on his independent study rather than sailing around the Quidditch pitch.

When they finally managed to meet up, it was after lunch, and they had less time to find the supplies they needed to gather than they would've liked.

There were a handful of herbs that Draco insisted on harvesting during the correct moon phase in order for them to have the strongest potency. Harry just wanted to find the perfect tree, so that he could start to carve the talisman he needed. Without the necklace, the potion that Draco had agreed to brew would be useless.

The forest was as unsettling as ever and neither of them wanted to linger longer than they needed. "Potter, I need to get the wood blewits first. They'll be the most difficult and will take us deepest into the forest."

Harry nodded and followed Draco for a good fifteen minutes before they reached an open clearing that Harry remembered. To the left was where Aragog's family lived and to the right was Centaur land.

Draco stopped walking and turned to Harry with a serious expression. He gestured to the right and said, "That's where I have to go. Stay here, and if I'm not back within half an hour, get McGonagall and Hagrid."

Harry grabbed his arm and whispered, "It's too dangerous. The Centaurs have been angry since Umbridge was Headmistress! Don't go in there. We'll find another way."

Draco shook his head. "There's not enough time, and you know it. It has to be gathered now… another month, and it will too late to soak the talisman for a moon cycle."

Harry was torn, but kept his mouth shut. How many times had he done something stupid because he didn't have any other choice?

Draco quietly slipped into the centaurs' territory. After about twenty minutes of restless pacing, Harry saw Draco frantically racing back to the clearing that was the fringe of Hogwarts' property. Bramble was snagging at his clothes and sweat was dampening his hair as he ran as fast as he could, looking remarkably like he did back in first year when he'd had been scared shitless during detention.

A very angry Bane was chasing him but stopped at the edge of the trees, pulling his bow and pointing a deadly-sharp arrow in their direction. "Cross again, wizards and you'll not be capable of running. Our area is protected and forbidden to your kind."

Without waiting for a response, Bane slowly backed into the forest without lowering his bow, leaving a sombre Harry and a panting, pale Draco in his wake.

Harry muttered, "I told you not to go in there."

Draco was bent over hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He lifted one hand, showing Harry a handful of purple mushrooms. "They need to be freshly picked, and that's the only place around the castle that they grow. You know there was no other way."

Nodding, Harry grinned. "When this works, I'm going to tell Snape what a Gryffindor you were. It'll be worse than when I kick your arse at Quidditch year after year." Harry handed him a small bag to hold the mushrooms. "Also, you look horrible, mate."

Draco frowned and tried to smooth down his hair. "Thankfully, no one who matters can see me. Come on, let's get the wood you need and get back before we're missed. I'll gather the other stuff while you're getting it."

"Yeah, I don't want to sit through another interrogation at dinner." Harry scanned the area and pointed. "I think there are some hazel trees over that way. Once the talisman is carved, I'll have to go to Hogsmeade to get the copper wire before we soak it."

As they talked, Harry and Draco wandered through the trees closer to Hogwarts. They didn't have to go far when Harry knew that he'd found the right tree. He'd worried that all the hazel trees might have been coppiced, but this one had been allowed to grow.

The branch he wanted was about fifteen feet up, so he'd have to climb to cut it loose. Hoping that he'd not lost the skills he'd developed from years of Harry Hunting, he carefully started to scale the tree, immediately grateful that he'd kept up his upper-body workouts after Voldemort's defeat.

Reaching the branch was trickier than he'd expected, and he needed to sever it without magic. He reached into his waistband and pulled out a knife, twisting at a difficult angle to cut at the base of the limb.

It was going to be a time-consuming task. As he worked, he saw Draco had moved away and start to gather fiddleheads from bracken ferns.

Harry finally got the limb free and realised that he had no means of getting it down without dropping it. He couldn't risk breaking the branch, and he couldn't hold it while he climbed down… he grimaced, knowing he should've asked Draco to stay.

Looking from the branch to the forest floor below, Harry made a hasty decision. Slipping the knife back into his waistband, he held tightly to the branch and jumped.

When he landed, his ankle rolled to the right, giving under the weight of his fall. He winced but stood up, relieved that his ankle was only sprained rather than broken.

He grinned at the undamaged tall branch. It was going to be perfect, and he could use it for support on the way back.

"Draco!" Harry called out, hoping that he wasn't too far away. His friend was going to get too much pleasure out of watching him hobble back to the castle. He'd probably go all the way to the infirmary with him just to hear Madam Pomfrey's lecture.

Draco came crawling out from behind some shrubs, his trousers dusty from gathering bright crimson bearberry leaves. He had a couple of twigs in his hair, and Harry started to tell him but Draco didn't give him the chance.

"You jumped, didn't you?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah. I should have asked you to stay or waited for you to come back."

Draco choked back a laugh. "Or you could have remembered that you're a wizard and Levitated the branch to the ground."

The gleeful expression on Draco's face made Harry hang his head, knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of this anytime soon. There was no way he was going to tell Draco about his hair now. If he was going to get teased, then Draco's vanity was going to suffer with him.

**

Severus watched from the library window. The two terrors were together again and heading towards the forest.

They were becoming familiar with each other. Gone was the stiffness in their stature and in its place was casual touching and nudging of shoulders. It was a sight that he'd never imagined he'd behold, but Potter and Draco seemed to be _involved_.

At first, he thought they were attempting some sort of twisted camaraderie, but this tryst into the forest convinced him that he'd underestimated Draco's commitment to repairing the Malfoy name.

He wondered if the other two-thirds of the trio knew that Potter had taken up with Draco. Perhaps he'd be lucky enough to witness the fireworks when they found out.

He had no doubt that Draco would have informed his fellow Slytherins. Laying claim to the Chosen One would only improve his status amongst his peers.

Severus watched them slip into the forest and continued to stare at the outline of trees for the longest time. It felt like hours before the two figures reappeared looking rumpled.

Potter was walking with the assistance of piece of wood, bracing his weight against it like a staff. Draco looked as if he'd been caught in a gust of wind, his hair in a state of disarray. He was carrying a small bundle and laughing at Potter.

What was strange was that, despite his injury, Potter's clothing was spotless while Draco was uncharacteristically dishevelled; even Draco's trousers were stained with dirt at the knees.

Severus reeled when he deduced the obvious: Draco had buggered Potter.

Why else would he be walking so oddly? The little fools. Both of them still clearly reckless. The knowledge of their intimacy turned Severus's stomach sour, and he realised he'd wasted his afternoon worrying over whether they'd be safe inside the forest, when they'd been in there shagging like a couple of doxies intent on infestation.

He didn't wish to dwell on why that bothered him.

 

ᛉᚢᛚᛜᛉᚢᛚᛜᛉᚢᛚᛜ

 

December had arrived along with the added stress of end-of-term testing. Severus found he was exhausted long before his usual bedtime, only to wake up feeling less than rested. He was losing the battle.

He supposed that knowing his time was short made the future of others glaringly obvious. The students, especially the eighth years who'd endured so much during the war, were starting to move forward. Relationships were forming, some between the most unlikely of pairs.

Severus admitted the two boys were beautiful together. On the outside, one was light while the other was dark, but on the inside, they reversed, becoming a complex combination as tricky as any potion.

They'd complement, that was for certain, assuming they didn't kill each other.

He knew that Draco was attempting to make amends for deeds he'd almost managed. Just as he knew that Potter was overcompensating for events that weren't his fault.

If the stars were ever going to be aligned for them to be as one, it was now.

Severus shifted restlessly in his seat. He rarely made it to the Great Hall for meals anymore and, given Poppy's latest prognosis, there was little hope that would change.

Nagini's venom was aggressively attacking his blood; she was determined, even in death, to follow her Master's order to kill. The anti-venom available was several years old and incapable of removing all the poison she'd pumped into him.

He was going to need a miracle, or he was looking at a slow death.

Filius chattered to his right, trying to draw him into a conversation about the holiday break, but his attention was focussed elsewhere. His eyes were on the Slytherin table, more precisely on Draco, who was once again watching Potter eat his lunch.

Draco watched Potter. Severus watched Draco. And Potter happily shovelled enough food into his mouth to sustain a Quidditch team. It had become a thing that happened at meals that none of them mentioned, or if the two younger ones noticed, they dared not mention it to him.

Severus didn't like Draco fixating on Potter; it was too soon for another battle, and he was too weak to protect either boy from misadventure this time. And he didn't trust Draco's motives.

True, the boy was growing up, but he was still Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. And Potter, well, Potter would always be Potter, rushing ahead without thought or worry... oblivious to the chaos that followed.

Firenze, who normally kept to himself, thus making him a delightful dining companion, leaned towards him and calmly said, "Venus shines bright. Good things will soon come."

Severus glared at him. It was perfectly clear that love was in the air, and every fool thought love brought happiness. The last thing he needed was to encourage this kind of gibberish conversation. He'd rather talk with Filius.

"Venus is little better than Mars," Severus muttered back, returning to his careful watch.

Firenze shook his long hair and looked out over the student tables. "Your scars run deep, my friend. They couldn't be more different."

Severus lifted his hand to his throat, resenting that Firenze would speculate on any scar he bore. "That's not been my experience."

He sighed, looking down at his plate, barely touched. It would take him at least twenty minutes to get back to his rooms so that he could rest before his afternoon classes, where he would suffer through another day wasted on dunderheads.

Severus placed his hands on the High Table and pushed himself up. Once he was sure of his footing, he made his way to the side entrance that would get him closest to the dungeons. His robes no longer flared when he walked, but he'd dare any of the little monsters to mention it.

**

As Severus slowly left the Great Hall, Harry and Draco's eyes met, exchanging a look that held an unspoken understanding: He was getting worse.

Harry motioned towards the door with his head. Draco lifted a stack of books from the bench between him and Zabini and nodded in reply, grabbing the books from the table, following Harry out of the Hall.

They met up at the corner of the corridor that led to the library. Harry was pacing, clearly wound up. "Did you see how weak he's become? The only thing he had the strength for was the dark looks he was giving you. What did you do, anyway? He couldn't even eat!"

Draco smirked, clearly pleased to be getting attention, despite the situation. "I didn't do anything. I think he was just glaring in general."

Harry gave Draco a dirty look that said he didn't believe him. At all. "He just happens to spend all his time glaring _generally_ in your direction. Every day that he's made it to meals for the last two weeks? "

Draco brushed his hair out of his eyes as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the suits of armour. "I didn't know that you'd been counting. What's wrong?—Jealous, Potter? Wishing he was giving you his glare like he did back when you were interesting?"

Harry frowned. Snape still glared at him… sometimes. "Shut it, Draco. You know I don't want to irritate him when he's like this. I hope those books your mother sent will help. Did she have any problem getting them?"

Draco shifted the books in his arms and waited for Harry to open the door to the library before boldly cutting in front of him and forcing him to hold the door for him.

Draco answered softly as he passed by, "Only the one that she had to borrow from the Crabbes. They weren't too pleased with the idea of helping a hero of the light."

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Draco inside to their table.

 

ᛉᚢᛚᛜᛉᚢᛚᛜᛉᚢᛚᛜ

 

Draco propped his feet up onto Severus's footstool and laced his fingers behind his head. He looked like a little king holding court, and Severus couldn't decide whether he wanted to smirk at his audacity or slap him senseless.

Considering how weak he was these days, he elected to smirk. "You look pleased."

"I am. Potter and I are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend. Of course, I'll have to break away for a bit to buy him a gift."

Severus arched a brow and stifled the urge to sneer. "Fascinating. Don't let him lead you into trouble. You find it well enough on your own."

"Funny, Severus. Harry is actually quite smart about some things. He's a better friend than I'd hoped him to be."

Severus moved the compress on his throat. Minerva was allowing the eighth-year students to do anything they bloody well wanted. 'They're adults,' she said, 'they've seen too much to be expected to follow rules like children.'

Severus huffed. _Adults_. This eighth year business was a bad idea from the start, and he was looking at the product of her liberal attitude: Draco and Potter—and it seemed to be more than a convenient sexual arrangement, as he'd first assumed.

Couldn't they have let him die first?

"I'm considering something formal," Draco said, sitting up and dropping his feet to the floor so he could lean in close. "Think of all the advantages being tied to Harry Potter would bring."

Severus's weaken heart faltered for a moment. "Don't toy with him, Draco. Your reputation couldn't take another scandal."

Draco smirked. "I have no intention of toying with Harry. We understand each other better than you might realise."

"Considering I didn't think you understood each other at all, you'll have to forgive my scepticism. Potter won't take kindly to anything less than a genuine relationship. He won't like those games you enjoy."

Draco raised a brow and dropped his voice, doing a reasonably good impression of Lucius. "Severus, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were protective of him."

Severus stiffened. "I was thinking of you, Draco. I'd hate to think you survived the war only to throw it all away on a whim."

Draco's expression changed. "I wouldn't waste what you gave to me," he answered quietly, feeling a little guilty for deliberately misleading Severus. He dipped another piece of cloth into a gloppy mixture of herbs and oils that was sitting on a low table between them. He handed it to Severus as Severus Vanished the compress he'd been using.

Draco owed Severus a lot, and as the solstice approached, he hoped that he'd be able to repay him at least a bit. Potter would make a wonderful gift.

**

Draco sauntered up to the table and announced, "It's going to work. We haven't left it too long."

Harry glanced up from his calculations and frowned. Draco looked too innocent. "How do you know?"

"He's still got spirit. In spite of everything, there are things he cares about enough to fight for."

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't agitate him. You know it's not good for him to get upset!"

"Potter, a Severus who isn't riled about something is a Severus who's too weak to be in this world. I suspect that he'll complain about the shoddy travel conditions when he finally passes on." Draco waved his hands in dismissal and took a seat before pulling out his notes. "Just be grateful that you've got me to help you get this sorted."

"Your modesty never ceases to amaze me, Malfoy."

Draco smiled, and it was cute and knowing, unlike his usual 'I've beaten you, Potter' smile. "I sometimes astonish myself as well."

Harry, now accustomed to Draco's boastful ways, just grinned and shook his head. When they'd started this, he'd never thought they'd end up mates, but he was actually starting to find the prat funny.

Refusing to let Draco charm his way out of whatever he'd done, Harry said firmly, "Don't upset him again, Draco. We're too close."

"Potter, if I didn't think you were doing this for entirely self-serving reasons, I'd think you cared about him."

Harry flushed and looked away, unable to meet Draco's gaze. That wasn't something that he was going to discuss. "I just don't want anyone else to die."

  
ᛉᚢᛚᛜᛉᚢᛚᛜᛉᚢᛚᛜ

 

The night of the solstice, Harry and Draco went to Severus's rooms together. Draco had asked permission to bring him a Yule gift earlier in the week, so Severus's only surprise would be finding Harry by Draco's side.

When Draco knocked, the door unlatched without the familiar sound of Severus's voice telling him to enter or go away. Harry tugged on the bag he was carrying over his shoulder and gave Draco a confident nod. They both needed to believe this would work.

They entered Severus's rooms and felt overwhelmed by the intense heat radiated by the fireplace but sadly noticed that Severus remained bundled up in woollen robes.

Severus snapped his book shut. Glancing up, he saw Harry beside Draco and strained to hide any expression. "Mr Malfoy, I see you've brought a guest."

Draco smirked at the formality. "Ah, we're being proper tonight." He bent into a deep bow before continuing, "Professor Severus Snape, I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter. You might remember him from his many brushes with death as well as his never-ending attempts to damage us all in Potions class."

Harry swatted his friend's shoulder but grinned. He walked over to Severus and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I hope it won't be burdensome if I stay."

Severus rolled his eyes and gestured for them to sit. "I assume that you'll want wine as well."

Harry and Draco shared a look, and Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle. "I brought some with me, actually. Do you have glasses?"

"Of course, I have glasses, you dolt. I don't drink from veins." He pointed at a sideboard and added, "I trust you'll be able to pour."

Harry nodded and went without a reply. He poured a single glass for Draco and a small Firewhisky for Severus. Severus was going to need a drink soon.

Harry returned to his seat, handing Severus his drink and receiving a raised brow for the bother.

Draco took the goblet from Harry and held his eyes as he took a deep swallow.

Draco's gaze shifted to Severus, and he managed a weak smile just before he collapsed, the goblet slipping from his fingers as he fell.

Severus tried to stand, needing to get to Draco to assist him. But Harry put his hand on Severus's shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Leave him. It has to be this way."

Severus drew back and whispered fearfully, "What have you done to Draco? Have you gone dark?"

Harry sat in the chair beside him and said, "Tonight I'm dark. I'm darkness itself but I have to be to bring back the light, or in this case, your life."

Severus shuddered, not liking the sound of that. "You killed Draco to save me?"

"Symbolically." Harry shrugged and added, "It's what he wanted."

"What in blazes are you on about?" Severus's heart pounded in his chest, intensifying the constant throbbing in his throat. He kept his face perfectly masked but wondered if Potter had finally lost it.

Harry reached out, gently stroking his arm, trying to soothe away the stiffness. "It's old magic. Don't be scared. I've been studying the old ways."

Severus swallowed thickly. "To do what, precisely, and how does this include Draco?"

Harry sat back and sighed. "Oh, come on, Severus. He's fair-haired, so he's perfect to be the Oak King, and he wanted to be the good guy who provides all that sustains." Harry held up his holly wand and grinned devilishly. "Besides, this makes me the Holly King by default."

Failing to hide his disbelief, Severus muttered, "You're insane."

Fortunately, Harry had been expecting that reaction. "That was rude. We worked hard on this. Do you have any idea how much research I had to do? How much time I've had to spend with that prat?"

Severus took a sip of his Firewhisky, enjoying the burn while it lingered on his tongue. It also gave him a moment to think. He took a deep breath and said, "Fine. Explain."

"I wrote a ritual and Draco helped with research and potions. As the longest night ends, the light returns. We're going to use that to bring back your strength. I'm going to tie my magic to yours, give you enough strength that you can expel Nagini's venom. And it shouldn't hurt me, since I've been bitten by her as well—that should help, actually.

"We have to do the ritual tonight when the Holly King's power is at its peak. We need this ritual... Severus, you need the ritual. I think using the old magic is the only way to save you."

Severus tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Potter's idea sounded like a bunch of silly drivel. He was too tired to think clearly and too weak to take risky chances merely to indulge Potter.  
  
Harry didn't let his silence stop him from continuing, "Draco and I—we owe you more than we could repay. Finish the ritual with me. Let me try to save you just once. Old magic saved me. I can use it to save you."

Severus opened his eyes and saw Harry staring at him, determined and confident. He'd finally grown into a man. "Potter, if I let you be harmed, the Ministry would string me up before I could explain your fate, and we'd both be dead. Then there'd be no one to wake Draco, so the Ministry idiots would probably put him in long-term care at St Mungo's without attempting to revive him. Leave it."

Harry chuckled. "Then you'd want to wake Draco before you reported my untimely death."

Severus glared at him and growled, "Potter."

Harry held up a hand to stop him from wasting energy. "No, you don't understand. We've become so reliant on spell-crafting that we've forgot how people got on before those spells were created.

"I wanted to know what my mum was studying and how she could save me, when all those other women couldn't do the same for their children. I knew that there had to be a reason, something other than her love that protected me."

Severus was intrigued. He'd always wanted to know what Lily had done. "Did you discover why?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she had to have performed a ritual with my dad when they went into hiding. They would've had to have planned it and probably used the summer solstice or the autumnal equinox to fuel their sacrifice. I'll never know what they did to get those exact results, but I know it had to have been at a powerful time and likely took place in the marriage bed."

"Bloody hell, Potter! That's sex magic."

"It is. And we're going to have to do something similar to heal you."

Severus shook his head, torn between wanting to touch the boy and doing the right thing. "It's illegal. I don't want to live only to spend decades in Azkaban."

Harry sat back, looking smug. "This ritual isn't illegal, actually. I checked. What we're doing is using rudimentary elements of magic without the illegal spells found in rituals. It's core magic and, together or separate, for sex or not, core magic can't be made illegal."

"So you found a way to break the rules."

Potter grinned, obviously taking it as a compliment. "You always said no one was better at that than me."

Severus took another sip of his Firewhisky. "Assuming that I was willing to go along with this charade, how do you explain Draco allowing you to have intercourse with another?"

Looking genuinely confused, Harry asked, "Why would Draco care if we needed to shag?"

Severus frowned. Surely, Potter wasn't going to be the one to hurt Draco. He'd have told anyone that Potter would be the devoted and faithful type. "Draco told me himself that he was considering a courtship with you."

Harry looked at Draco dumbfounded. "He said _what_?"

Severus didn't have the patience for Potter's inanity. "He told me that you were going to Hogsmeade together and that he was considering something formal."

Harry tilted his head to the side, obviously thinking for once, and Severus thought he looked like a perplexed bird. "No, there's nothing between me and Draco. We've never been anything more than friends who came together for a shared goal, and that was you. We wanted to help you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, he found out about my research and started helping. He's truly talented at potions. You know, that's probably what he meant. Assuming this works, we're going to patent the potions and theory we used."

"He implied it was romantic."

Harry laughed. "He's a Slytherin. He was having a bit of fun at your expense cos I've never been attracted to Draco, and he knows that my interests are elsewhere."

"Potter, that doesn't change the problem. If you're involved with someone, I can't do this with you. It wouldn't be right, and you'd regret it."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not involved. Not at all, but I'm trying to be. He's just being deliberately stubborn."

Severus pinched his nose, trying to calm himself. Dealing with Potter was always tiresome. Exasperated, he said, "Potter—"

"It's you, you great git. You just had to make me say it." Harry stood up, pacing off his nervous energy. "I've wanted you since I figured out you were the Half-Blood Prince. The only person you'll be hurting by refusing this ritual is me. I want you to live for very selfish reasons."

Severus didn't know whether to believe him, but if Potter killed him, then he'd be at peace. "All right, we'll do the ritual, but I was nothing to look at when I was healthy. I'll not be responsible for your disappointment."

Harry moved to sit beside him, reaching out to brush the hair from his face. "I won't be disappointed." He gently brushed his lips to Severus's dry ones. "Let me show you what I've made." Digging into his bag, Harry pulled out a truly ugly necklace.

"I'll use a bind rune and this necklace made of hazel wood and copper. The copper to heal and the hazel to repel magic of negative intent: having the focus for our magic on your neck should help with the expulsion."

Harry slipped the wooden necklace around Severus's neck and fastened the copper clasps. He started whispering, drawing on the power of the solstice. Whatever Potter was doing was tugging at the elemental magic beneath Hogwarts, and Severus became dizzy from the intensity.

Severus could feel the runes carved into the wood begin to heat, and it felt both painful and invigorating. Embarrassingly, he felt himself growing hard. Harry noticed and smiled, then placed Severus's hand on his own crotch so he could feel Harry's length. The desire was mutual.

Pulling Severus's robes open, Harry stared for a moment as he realised that Severus was stark naked underneath. That would make this much easier. He took a jar of pink oil from his bag, opened it and slowly began to paint runes on Severus's chest, kissing the flesh and chanting against his skin as he worked. Severus was overwhelmed by the magic he was feeling and the desire that he could feel radiating from Potter.

When Harry finished, he met Severus's eyes and said, "Magic knows I defeated Voldemort. Magic knows I rejected Nagini's venom. Magic knows I owe you a debt, and it will take my blood, my body and my magic to make amends to you."

Harry stripped out of his robes and lowered his trousers as he kicked off his shoes. He reached back and removed a plug from his arse and Severus groaned. The boy was trying to kill him.

Harry dipped his fingers into the oil one last time and greased Severus's cock with the rune oil. He straddled Severus's shaking thighs and leaned in to whisper, "Do I have your permission? May I give myself to you, to magic and let it do what it will?"

Harry brushed the head of Severus's cock against his cleft, rubbing it around his greedy hole. Severus grabbed his arm. "If this harms you… "

Harry smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "Severus, it won't. I'm going to love it and it's all willingly given. Is it willingly taken?"

Severus lifted his hand and ran his fingertips over Harry's lips. "Yes, it is willingly taken."

Harry smiled and gently kissed Severus's fingers as he guided Severus's cock inside him and eased down.

Severus steadied Harry's hips, marvelling at how good he felt, how tight he was despite the plug. Harry leaned against his chest, resting for a moment to adjust.

The feel of his hair tickling Severus's chin made the act somehow more real. He bent down and kissed Harry's hair, enjoying the gasp that Harry let escape.

Harry looked up, a sweet smile on his lips that Severus would wager no one had ever seen. Severus gave in to the urge to kiss him. Harry opened for him, licking at his tongue as he gently started to ride him.

Severus wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over the boy's body, but Harry took both his hands and laced their fingers.

Magic swirled between them and the wonderful sensation of being buried in Harry's arse was challenged by a stinging feeling just underneath his skin.

Looking down, he saw his skin turning a bright pinkish red, puffing in an unhealthy way. His blood was circulating too quickly, making him prickle and itch all over. He felt faint and would have given in to the pain if not for Harry's slow milking of his cock.

The worst of the pain concentrated on his neck, where Nagini had ripped at his flesh. He could feel something oozing out, saturating the bandage and running down his shoulder to his robe. He gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out, and forcing himself to think about Harry.

Severus had been craving to touch him for months while resenting Draco's access. Harry deserved his attention. He reached between them and tugged on Harry's cock. The boy whimpered and ground down on him before pushing him nearly out of his arse, only to hungrily pull him back in.

Merlin, it was better than anything he'd imagined. The boy was so tight and eager. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more pain or pleasure, Harry once more began to whisper, causing their magic to swirl around them again.

Overwhelmed by the intensity, they both reached their climax, causing the magic to slam back into them while throwing Harry to the floor and toppling Severus over in his chair.

Harry crawled over to help Severus up and they staggered to the sofa. They were covered in sweat and Severus noticed how hot the room suddenly felt. It was a pleasant surprise after a solid month of constantly feeling cold.

Harry grabbed his hand. "That was everything I could have dreamed of. We must do that again, but without the ritual. That part was surprisingly draining."

With his strength returning, Severus realised just how foolish he'd been to agree. "You shouldn't have given yourself to me. Merlin, I feel like a lecher."

Harry grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. "Severus, I knew what I was offering and who I was offering it to. You're going to get better now, and you can properly punish me when you're able. I, for one, will be anxiously waiting for that day."

Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair, watching how he leaned into the touch, how hungry he was for affection. After what Harry had done for him, there'd be no harm in indulging him. "You created a thoughtful gift, but we're both exhausted. Let me hold you for a bit before we wake Draco."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, let's enjoy this. Come morning, Draco's going to be impossible for the next six months." Harry snuggled close before he went on. "I hope we can make it through the reign of the Oak King. He's really looking forward to killing me on the summer solstice. He's promised that it's going to make my murder of him look plebeian."

Severus wondered if both of the boys weren't cracked. Few escaped war intact. "I'm sure it'll be dramatic."

"You'll be there with me, right. You'll be there to watch me rise again?" Harry asked, sounding decidedly small.

Severus ripped the disgusting bandage from his neck and cast a cleaning charm. Trying not to show his interest or delight, he answered. "Yes, Potter, I'm certain that both of you will force me to continue this nonsense."

Harry nearly leapt into his lap in response. He was going to be a handful when Severus was at full strength. He'd do his best to handle him properly.

"You know this makes you my subject, so you're forced to protect me until I regain my strength." Potter was looking at him with questions in his eyes and Severus could see hope there as well.

He sighed as he realised he'd found yet another master, even if this one was one that he wanted. He pulled Potter close… no, he was Harry now… and gave him a gentle kiss. "As you wish, my liege. Long live the Holly King."

-The End-

  



End file.
